BE GOING ON MY WAY OF LIFE
by park shin yeon
Summary: Cerita tentang dua orang sahabat yang terpisah dan bertemu lagi untuk menagih janjinya. Mereka bertemu setelah salah satu dari mereka telah memiliki pasangan. #Chanbaek #Hunhan


BE GOING ON MY WAY OF LIFE

Casts:

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Other Cast:

Oh Sehun

Luhan

Rated : T

Genre : Romance

CHAPTER 1 (A Tender Age)

Masa kecil adalah masa dimana kita bisa bermain dan melakukan segalanya dengan bebas. Termasuk bermain bersama teman-teman di taman atau halaman rumah. Itu wajar kan? Mempunyai banyak teman adalah hal yang paling indah. Tapi, bagaimana jika ada seorang anak yang tidak bisa merasakan hal itu? Bukan, bukan karena tidak bisa tapi karena dia belum bisa.

Seorang anak laki-laki yang manis tengah duduk sendirian di sebuah ayunan, memandangi anak-anak seumuran dengannya yang sedang bermain dengan senang. Dia ingin ikut bermain tapi dia tidak berani mengatakannya, dia hanya memegang mainannya. Di tangan kirinya dia memegang sebuah robot Iron Man dan sebelah kanannya sebuah boneka beruang lucu. Dia hanya memegangnya saja tanpa ada niat untuk dimainkan. Tiba-tiba saja ayunan yang dia duduki di dorong dengan kencang oleh seorang anak, membuat tubuhnya terpental jatuh ke tanah karena tidak sempat berpegangan.

" Hahahaha... lihat! Dia tadi terbang! Kalian lihat kan?" ujar anak yang tadi mendorong ayunan.

" Iya, hahahaha..." tawa anak yang lainnya.

" Hiks.. hiks.. hiks... appo.." ujar anak tadi sambil menangis.

" Uwaa.. lihat! Dia menangis!"

" Bagaimana ini?"

" Kita pergi saja.."

Semua anak-anak itupun pergi meninggalkannya sendiri tanpa ada yang menolongnya. Memang dia selalu di perlakukan seperti itu karena dia adalah anak yang pendiam dan tidak mempunyai teman. Bukan karena dia tidak ingin mempunyai teman, dia ingin. Sangat ingin malah.. tapi semua anak-anak tidak mau berteman dengannya. Dia tidak tau kenapa, apa yang salah dari dirinya sehingga teman-temannya tidak mau bermain dengannya.

" Hiks.. h-hiks.."

" Ng? Gwaenchana?" tanya seorang anak laki-laki padanya.

" Hiks.. hiks.. appo... hiks.." jawab anak itu masih sesenggukan.

" Woah... kakimu berdarah! Sikumu juga.. apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanyanya. Bukannya menjawab anak itu malah menangis lebih kencang.

" Hei.. kenapa kau malah menangis begitu? Aku mau mengobati lukamu.." ujar anak laki-laki tadi.

" ng?"

" Ayo berdiri! Biar ku bantu.."

Jadilah sekarang mereka duduk di bangku taman, anak laki-laki tadi membawa anak yang manis ke sana untuk di obati.

" Aku balut dengan sapu tangan tidak apa-apa ya? Masih bersih kok.." ujarnya sambil mengikat sapu tangannya ke kaki anak itu.

"Nah, selesai!" seru anak tadi.

" Gomawo.." ujar anak manis itu pelan.

" Apa? Aku tidak dengar.." ujar anak laki-laki tadi, tapi di balas gelengan kepala oleh yang di tanya.

" Hm? Arasseo.. siapa namamu?" tanya anak laki-laki tadi, tapi anak itu lagi-lagi tidak menjawab.

" Hm... kau tidak mau menjawab ya? Baiklah, perkenalkan.. aku Park Chanyeol." Ujar anak laki-laki tadi, mengulurkan tangannya dan di sambut malu-malu oleh anak manis tadi.

" Lalu, siapa namamu?"

" Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun.." jawabnya pelan. Karena baru kali ini ada anak yang mau berkenalan dengannya.

" Jadi, kau anak yang pendiam itu ya?" ujar Chanyeol. Mendengar perkataannya barusan, membuat Baekhyun takut. Takut kalau nanti dia di sakiti lagi, karena Chanyeol pasti adalah teman dari anak-anak yang selalu menyakitinya.

" Oh, iya. Ini mainanmu kan?" ujar Chanyeol dan memberikan mainan itu kepada pemiliknya.

" Ne, gomawo.." ujar Baekhyun pelan.

" Tidak usah takut.. aku baik kok.." ujar Chanyeol.

" Jinjja?" tanya Baekhyun.

" Hm.m.." jawab Chanyeol dengan anggukan.

" Kau tidak akan menyakiti Baekki?" tanya Baekhyun.

" Hm? Siapa Baekki?" tanya Chanyeol tidak mengerti. Sementara yang di tanya hanya memandang polos Chanyeol, membuat Chanyeol jadi gemas sendiri. Apalagi pipi gembil dan putih halus itu, ingin sekali Chanyeol mencubitnya.

" Iih.. kyeopta!" seru Chanyeol, mencubit keras pipi Baekhyun. Membuat si pemilik terkejut dan berteriak kesakitan.

" Aa! A-appo.. hiks.. hiks.. appo.." seru Baekhyun.

" E-eh.. M-mian.. ak- aku-.. hei, jangan menangis.." ujar Chanyeol kebingungan, apalagi melihat pipi Baekhyun yang memerah karena dia terlalu keras mencubitnya.

" Hiks.. hiks.. Yeolli nakal.. Baekki tidak suka Yeolli.. hiks.. hiks.. huuwwaa! Yeolli jahat..." seru Baekhyun sambil terus menangis.

" Hm? Y- Yeolli? Baekki? Jadi, itu nama panggilan ya?"

" Huwwa! Baekki mau pulang!" seru Baekhyun.

" Eh? Mau pulang?" tanya Chanyeol.

" Ungh.. appo.. hiks.. hiks.." ujar Baekhyun, karena kakinya masih sakit membuatnya sulit berjalan. Apalagi nyeri di kakinya yang masih belum hilang.

" Ku antar pulang ya?" tawar Chanyeol.

" Shireo!" tolak Baekhyun.

" Kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol.

" Karena Yeolli nakal! Baekki tidak mau!" jawab Baekhyun.

" Ya sudah.. pulang sendiri saja sana!" ujar Chanyeol.

" Hiks.. hiks.. Huwwaa!" Tangis Baekhyun lagi. Membuat Chanyeol lagi-lagi kebingungan.

" Arasseo.. arasseo.. Yeolli minta maaf.. habis Baekki manis... Yeolli kan gemas.." ujar Chanyeol, mencoba menenangkan Baekhyun. Dan berhasil.

" Hiks.. Tapi sakit..." ujar Baekhyun memelas, tiba-tiba ada tangan kecil yang mengelus pipinya.

" Mian.. gara-gara Yeolli pipi Baekki jadi merah.. Yeolli antar pulang, mau? Yeolli bawa sepeda.." ujar Chanyeol.

" Mau!" seru Baekhyun senang. Melupakan rasa sakitnya.

Semenjak saat itu, mereka menjadi dekat. Chanyeol adalah teman satu-satunya Baekhyun yang mau menerima Baekhyun apa adanya. Mau menerima Baekhyun yang cengeng, mau menerima Baekhyun yang manja, mau menerima Baekhyun yang pemalu, semuanya. Karena Chanyeol suka Baekhyun, suka Baekhyun yang manis dan suka Baekhyun yang tertawa. Baekhyun pun begitu, dia suka Chanyeol. Suka Chanyeol yang mau menjadi temannya, membelanya dan melindunginya.

TBC..


End file.
